Claire of the Bennett Clan
by Krypton X
Summary: Claire is thrust into the Conflict on Pandora
1. Chapter 1

A man stood looking over a large tube with a tall blue humanoid female sleeping peacefully in a long medical gown. He raised a radio and questioned, "Are we prepared for the delivery?"

The radio signaled back, "Yes. We have located a small clearing a few hundred yards from the base. She'll wake up and we can begin the experiment." the man paused and asked curiously, "Did the process take correctly?"

"Yeah. It's the most interesting thing I've ever seen. Five years ago, she was completely human."

The radio came back, "That's going to be a breakthrough. Completely merging their DNA with ours."

The man nodded, "Right now, it's classified. Make the drop." The man pushed a control on the tube and a display flashed reading: Sedative regulation deactivated.

The man left as a door opened at the back of the room revealing they were flying low through a dense jungle. The plane angled upward causing the tube to slide toward the opening and crash to the ground a hundred feet down.

****

Claire was jolted awake as the sound of shattering glass was all around her. She blinked to get her bearings and discovered she was lying on her back in a lush jungle. She exhaled in panic and confusion. Last thing she remember was walking from her apartment and two men shooting her with stun guns. She sat up and stopped short as she caught sight of her legs which were a navy blue and almost 4 feet long. She reached for a shard of glass and gently cut her finger. She looked relieved as the skin healed itself. "Well, I am now a giant smurf, but I still heal."

She carefully climbed to her feet, getting used to her new height. She reached for her hair and discovered that while it was still blonde, there was now a long dreadlock that had a series of string like tentacles at the tip. She scoffed at the strange change she had underwent, "I apparently was given something that even I am prone to."

She started walking through the jungle looking for any sign of people. She had been hiking for twenty minutes when she turned around a tree and came face to face with a impossibly large multicolored featherless bird. She gasped in panic as the avian glanced toward her and screeched. She turned back and another was waiting for her. She screamed in fear and fell to the ground. She pushed away and tried to stand and run. She got to her feet when one of them grabbed her by the arm and took to flight. She screamed in terror as she found the ground getting farther and father away. She reached up and grabbed the bird's leg to ensure a less precarious position. She saw the bird flying toward a massive tree and her eyes widened in horror as she felt the bird's leg kicked forward as it jerked to a halt. She lost her grip and found herself sailing through the air.

She grunted in pain as she slammed hard into the tree. She grunted repeatedly as she felt tree branches interrupt her freefall until she finally came to a merciful yet agonizing stop at the jungle floor. She groaned tiredly as she rolled over and laid there as her body repaired itself. After a minute, she rolled back over and slowly picked herself up into a kneeling position. She glanced up and yelped in surprise when she noticed a blue skinned woman in a safari outfit standing in front of her looking worried. "Are you alright?! Do you need help?"

She shrugged, "No, I normally am tossed into things pretty often. I'm just a little freaked about what tossed me this time."

The woman looked shocked, "Your English is flawless and your accent is almost North American Eastern."

Claire gave the woman a strange look, "You're acting weird."

The woman looked at her amused, "Well, aren't you a spitfire? What's your name kid?"

Claire stood and dusted herself off. "Claire. What about you?"

"Grace Augustine. I'm an anthropologist, a person who studies a different culture."

"I know what anthropology is, Doc." She paused, "Or should I say professor? Which title do you use for that kind of field?"

Grace looked amazed, "Incredible. You must be observing us as well. Tell me, do you watch us alone, or do you have a group of your tribesman with you?"

Claire raised her eyebrows amused, "I'm not a native, Grace. I'm human."

Grace looked shocked at that, "That's not possible; I run the Avatar program and I know everyone in the facility." Her face darkened, "Unless they snuck a second jarhead in under my nose."

Claire stopped her angry rant, "Look, I don't know what an Avatar is, but I'm not with the government. You can see I'm here on my own. No one else is with me."

Grace's expression gradually turned awed, "You're aren't driving that body remotely?"

She replied, "I'm driving it stick, so to speak."

The scientist looked amazed, "This is incredible!"

Claire flinched when a loud screech was heard from above, "Uh, could we possibly take this conversation to somewhere safe? Those avians don't really like me."

Grace nodded, "We have an advanced camp just a mile from here." She walked through the jungle and came to a helicopter. Two other blue skinned people were waiting, and Claire noticed one was dressed in military fatigues.

She followed Grace to the chopper and a woman in the cockpit asked, "Who's the local?"

Grace replied, "She'll explain at base camp. Just head back."


	2. Chapter 2

Jake, Norm and Grace listened as Claire finished from the outer lab, "…the banshee, as you call it, picked me up and threw me through the branches. I fell probably a couple stories to the forest floor where Doctor Augustine found me."

Jake exhaled amazed, "Wow. Those bones must really be strong to with a fall like that."

Claire rolled her eyes and glanced at a mirror where she looked curiously at her now yellow irises. She lifted her hands and questioned, "I had noticed your avatars had five fingers like humans do. Why do mine only have four?"

Grace shrugged, "Well, I can't be positive, but considering your story is correct…"

Claire looked at her sternly, "Why would I make this up? I am six years away from my home!"

Grace softened, "It's possible that if you were injected with regular DNA markers, you could become a hybrid. You could be the first human who is designed to exist independently as a Na'vi."

Norm commented, "I would love to talk about this later, but I am eager to actually experience the actual natives."

Claire shot him a touched look, "Thanks for being so concerned with my crisis here. It's heartwarming to know you care so much."

He glared as he walked to the synchronization beds. Claire walked outside and headed for their cabin. She walked up to it as the three Avatars came out to greet her. "Claire, I know you don't have any training for this, but I would be interested in seeing your view of this environment as a civilian."

Claire nodded, "Why not? I don't have any plans." She looked to Jake, "Besides, you probably wouldn't mind someone watching the marine."

Jake glared at her, "Hey, kid, we get you're freaked out."

She countered coldly, "I'm not freaked out. I am close to fury and don't get started on the whole kid thing. Your grandparents were in diapers when I was finishing high school." At his mocking look, she said vaguely, "It's a long story."

"Whatever. Let's get this thing done."

***********

Claire glanced away from Grace and Norm to look at Jake who was walking into the forest. She sighed and quietly made her way over to where Jake was looking at a garden of tan flowers. He touched one it curled in on itself. She whispered cautiously, "Do you think it's a good idea to wander off?"

He ignored her and kept on his exploring. After touching two more, they all curled up and revealed a large animal with a hammerhead shark like skull.

Claire looked scolding at him, "Good job, Sully." She glanced over as Grace and Norm came forward cautiously to watch. She stated evenly, "Sully did it."

He glared and leveled his gun at it. Grace informed him, "Don't shoot it, you'll tick it off!"

Claire fidgeted nervously as the creature reared its head back and forth knocking trees over. Jake replied, "It's a little late!"

"Jake, that armor's too thick. Trust me." Jake shouldered the rifle and waited. Grace informed him, "it's a territorial threat display; don't run or he'll charge."

"So what, I dance with it."

"Just stand your ground."

Claire noticed the creature begin a charge and rolled her eyes when Jake ran up and yelled loudly. She stiffened when the creature stopped its advance. Jake shouted it smugly, "Yeah, that's what I though! Go running back to your mom!"

She froze when she heard branch snapping behind them. She slowly looked back and paled. A large wolf like animal was crawling toward them. "Jake, I don't think it's you the thing is scared of."

"What?" He turned and his eyes widened as the animal leapt over them and snarled at the larger creatures.

Claire noticed the thing had a tentacle on its back. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I can't believe I'm doing this." She ran toward the thing and jumped onto its back. The creature roared loudly and bucked wildly. It caught a look at Jake and charged, tossing Claire off its back and slamming her into a long shard of splintered wood. She gasped briefly before going limp.

**********

Claire jerked awake and coughed repeatedly. She looked around and realized that a few hours had gone by. She also realized that Grace and the others had assumed she had died. She glanced down her abdomen and reached for the foot long branch stuck in her chest. She pulled it out and closed her eyes painfully as a jolt shot through her body. She took several deep breathes and chuckled to herself, "It's good to feel pain again."

She stood up and looked around at the ground. She saw the ground was trampled slightly in one area, so she started walking in that direction. After a few minutes walking, she found Jake's gun. She picked it up and glanced it over briefly before sighing in disappointment. It had been smashed repeatedly and she guessed it probably wouldn't fire. She tossed it aside and resumed walking.

She came to a cliff and stopped to consider her options. She looked down the cliff and kicked at the ground. Nothing fell off and she sighed, "Well, I guess I'm climbing." She climbed down slowly and took a relieved breath when she got to the bottom. She glanced at the jungle and narrowed her eyes. She spotted a large tree standing a little taller than the rest. "And forward we go."

After about two hours of hiking, she was starting to get anxious at being alone in the dark. If Grace and Jake had told her correct, this planet got more hazardous at nightfall. She might have been able to heal, but even she didn't like being all alone out here.

She stepped over a tree root and gasped in surprise as she fell forward and tumbled down a steep hill. She stopped suddenly and cried in pain at hitting something solid. She craned her neck and her eyes widened in terror. She yelped and backed away quickly from another banshee. Her movements startled it and it lunged backward. Claire's fear decreased when she saw the banshee stumble and snarl in pain. She moved to a kneeling position and looked it over. She quickly saw the problem: a large steel trap was closed on one of its hind legs. She slowly stood up and tried to approach it. It snapped at her warningly and she paused as she spoke up, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She moved forward again and slowly extended her hand to its face to touch it. "You're okay."

She looked at it and grew curious at seeing two stalk-like tentacles on it as well. She tentatively pulled one toward and looked at it. She bit her lip hopefully and reached for her braid. She held them close to each other and watched as the small strands twisted together. She gasped as a surge of pain flared up in her right leg. She looked down panicked but nothing was there. She hesitated and suddenly realized that she was feeling this banshee's pain as she would her own. She chuckled in amazement until the ikran moved; she briefly pondered on how she knew what it was called; the ikran moved again and the pain flared up. She bent down to the trap and strained until the jaws moved apart and the ikran pulled its leg free. Claire jerked her hands up quickly to avoid getting snagged herself. She looked at its leg and grew more amazed as the torn skin healed as fast as her could.

She looked at the ikran and smiled warmly, "There you go, guy. You're good to go." The ikran gave a soft hiss and she smiled wider, "You're very welcome." She stopped herself as she realized she had actually felt the creature's gratitude for her actions. She also felt a growing unease in both her and the ikran. Without knowing why, she jumped onto its back and laid her body down close to it. She smirked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to fly." No sooner had she finished talking did the ikran leap skyward flapping its wings briskly. Claire gasped in shock and astonishment as she saw the trees disappear below her. She chuckled in disbelief and said slightly panicked, "Okay, not so fast there guy!" She relaxed as her mount stopped flapping so hard and slowed to a steady pace. Claire ran her hand along its neck and said sincerely, "I didn't have a good first expression with your kind earlier, but I definitely am impressed with you."

She looked around until she spotted the large tree again and she said smugly, "This trip just got a lot shorter." She patted his neck kindly, "Let's go over to that tree, guy." She shook her head as her ikran banked left and headed for the tree, "And I have to find you a better name."


	3. Chapter 3

Neytiri woke up and glanced annoyed at the man she had to teach. She hissed softly and opened her hammock. She climbed the branches up to a branch that overlooked the forest. She crouched relaxed and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the jungle creatures. She opened her eyes in puzzlement as she heard the screech of an ikran. She turned and squinted into the darkness to see one approaching Hometree. She stood up and turned inside to the tree and shouted to another Na'vi, "_Are there any ikran hunters out on patrol?"_

The man replied_, "No. Tsu'tey accounted for everyone."_

She looked worried and tense as the ikran got close enough to see a Na'vi rider. She asked cautiously, "_Why did you come here_?"

The rider looked apologetic, "I'm sorry to barge in uninvited, but I need somewhere to stay."

Neytiri glared at the intruder, "We do not want Sky People here! You cannot stay here!"

The woman looked disappointed, "I mean no trouble. I got separated from Grace and Jake. I just need to get some rest tonight and I'll…"

Neytiri asked her curiously, "You know Jake Sully? How?"

She explained as she patted her ikran, "Met him when this guy here tried to impale me to a tree. He's kinda thickheaded, even for a soldier."

She sighed unsure how to handle this. She suggested, "Fly your ikran to the base of Hometree. I shall have my father talk with you there."

The woman nodded, "Sounds good." She swooped down and Neytiri rolled her eyes, _"More Sky People_."

Claire landed her ikran and climbed off him. She grabbed for her braid and gently pulled disconnecting it from the flying mount. She commented, "Thanks for the lift, guy." She smirked, "I promise I'll come up with a better name tomorrow." She turned to the entrance of what the woman had termed Hometree and walked in discreetly. She looked over and saw the native and an older Na'vi making their way down a root incline. She swallowed nervously, "I apologize for the lateness, but I am in an unpleasant situation. I ask for your indulgence for one night."

The man responded tiredly, "I am reluctant to grant you this request. I do not trust Sky People."

Claire nodded understanding, "And you are smart to distrust them. In general, we are selfish and conceited."

The woman chuckled in amusement drawing a stern look from her father. Claire held up her hands and asked, "How can I earn your trust?"

The man looked at her intently and asked back, "You ask in earnest?"

"Yes."

He looks at her, "How did you find your way to our village?"

She gestured to the ikran, "I began hiking from the river until I discovered this ikran injured by a trap. I freed him and rode him to your Hometree."

The woman seemed intrigued, "The ikran did not try to kill you before tsaheylu?"

Claire replied, "Well, he had thrown me again a tree a few hours before I rescued him, so I guess he did. I connected this braid thing while he was injured and he wasn't in any shape to fight back then."

"What are you called?"

She paused, "My name is Claire Bennett. You can call me Claire."

The man said, "I am Eytukan, the Clan leader. This is Neytiri, my daughter."

Claire looked sincere, "Is there some way to show proper respect for you? I am a stranger to this world and as such am unfamiliar with your culture."

Eytukan glanced at Neytiri and commented, "_She is respectful for one of the Sky People. Perhaps you should teach her as well_."

Neytiri held up her arms unhappily but sighed resentfully, "_If you wish it_."

Claire noticed her discomfort, "Sir, I don't wish to be an inconvenience to anyone. If you do not wish me to stay, I will simply stay in another tree nearby."

Neytiri asks, "You speak Na'vi?"

She shook her head, "No. But I've lived long enough to recognize annoyance." She said, "I would prefer not to make you uncomfortable."

Neytiri seemed to soften, "I will help you. I feel that you may be an easier student than Jakesully."

She nodded appreciatively, "I will do my best." She smirked mischievously as she pulled out a black marker from her jacket. "Where is the marine's body? I feel somewhat immature at the moment."

Neytiri gestured for her to come and she came up to the hammocks. She climbed down to the body and spoke to Neytiri, "Now, where I come from, this is called a practical joke." She pulled the cap off and drew the helix symbol on his forehead.

She moved aside to let the Na'vi look at her work and watched as Neytiri started laughing. She questioned, "What does that symbol mean?"

Claire shrugged, "Oh, just something from home that identifies people who are special."

She climbed down and asked, "May I try?"

She smiled playfully as she handed the marker to Neytiri, "Knock yourself out." She watched Neytiri draw on him and asked sincerely, "What does it mean?"

Her teacher replied, "It is the symbol of the Sky People."

Claire nodded approvingly, "Appropriate. You definitely could be a fine prankster on Earth." She yawned and exclaimed, "Wow. Guess I'm tired."

Neytiri returned the marker to her and pointed to an empty hammock, "You may rest there."

She nodded and climbed over to it as she said kindly, "I appreciate you letting me stay, Neytiri. From what I heard from grace, the humans haven't exactly been too kind. But unfortunately, that's the way we are. It's in our nature to attack what we don't understand."

She tells her, "You have a good heart, Claire Bennett. You are not like the other Sky People."

"Thanks."" She smiles tightly as she thinks to herself, 'You have no idea.' She lay down and closed her eyes, "Good night."

Claire felt someone nudging her awake and she groaned in objection. "Go 'way."

"Claire, what are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

She sighed annoyed and opened her eyes. She grew confused when she found she was looking down at trees. She gasped in shock as she looked around panicked, "Where am I?!"

The voice calmed her, "You're in Hometree with the Na'vi. I woke up and saw you sleeping."

She finally recognized Jake's voice and looked over. She burst in laughter when she saw her and Neytiri's handiwork from the night before. She laughed harder when he started at her baffled at her reaction. "Good to see you too. How did you get here?"

She stifled her laughter and relaxed before replying, "I found an ikran; a banshee and I flew it here last night."

He seemed concerned, "I spoke to Grace and Norm; they thought you were dead."

She shrugged, "I must have blacked out. I woke up and just started hiking toward Hometree."

He seemed to accept that, "Okay. Well, it's good to know you're okay. I can let Grace know when I get back."

They glanced up as Neytiri informed them, "Come. Your training will start now."

Claire looked mockingly at Jake as his horse surged forward and he slide off the back and slid through the mud. She glanced at Neytiri who was laughing in amusement. Claire looked at Jake and joked, "What's wrong marine?"

She looked over as two hunters rode up to them and one shouted at Jake, "You should go away!"

Jake shoots back, "No, you'd miss me too much." He smirked and pointed, "I knew you could speak English."

Tsu'tey glanced at Neytiri and spoke in Na'vi. She looked patiently at him as she patted the horse and they rode off.

Neytiri addressed Jake, "Again." He sighed and climbed back on.

Claire watched him bond with the horse once more. He moved forward and the horse suddenly broke into a gallop and threw him off again. Claire scoffed, "Neytiri, you've got your work cut out for you."

She nodded in agreement and Jake looked annoyed, "Well, Bennett, why don't you try it?"

She smiled insultingly, "Okay." She walked up and jumped onto its back easily. She bonded and took a moment to get accustomed to it. She exhaled and gripped the reins firmly and the horse moved into a steady trot. She turned it around in a circle and leaned back slightly and the horse reared up on its hind legs. She eased back down and rubbed it gently on the neck. She teased, "I worked on a horse ranch in Texas for 5 years, Sully. You get better reactions when you don't try to push them."

He looked annoyed, "Well excuse me, horse whisperer."

She slid off and nodded, "Don't mention it." She smirked at his annoyance before turning toward the forest and made a low chirping noise. He looked confused until an orange and red ikran bounded from the trees and landed in front of her. Claire smiled kindly and rubbed the creature's nose. She glanced at Neytiri, "Neytiri, do you have a type of berry that is a whitish color? He loves them."

Neytiri nods and pulls a couple from a pouch around her waist, "Yes. They are called _nolao_. It strengthens the bones in the wings."

Claire takes them from her and pretends to hoard them. The ikran screeches at her and nudges her shoulder gently. Claire smiles playfully and puts her hand out. The bird opens his mouth and she drops them on his tongue. He tilts his head back and swallows.

Jake looks impressed, "You've got it trained pretty well."

Claire tells him, "It's more like he's a child. He's young and needs guidance, not training. He's not just a bird, Sully." She pauses and explains, "He's more like a trusted friend. Someone who won't abandon you when others might."

Jake scoffs, "Should I leave the two of you alone?"

Claire sighs and retorts "Grow up, marine."

He glares at her and turns back to the horse and climbs on to try again.

Claire lifted her braid to the ikran and closed her eyes as she connected to her mount. She climbed up and sat down. She thought briefly and smiled nostalgically, "Nathan." She called, "Jake, what direction is the Avatar camp? I wanted to let Grace and the others know I'm alright."

Jake thought briefly, "I think it's about 3 miles from here. Just look for the Hell's Gate Towers." He cautioned, "But be careful. They're pretty nervous about the banshee's flying toward the camp."

She nodded and paused as Neytiri spoke to her, "Claire Bennett, you may have bonded with your ikran, but you still have much to learn."

She paused, "You're right." She climbed down, "Where do think I should begin?"

She thinks and begins to answer when Jake tumbles off the horse a third time. She sighs, "Maybe I should focus on Jake. It seems he needs the most attention at the moment."

Claire questions, "Who would be good at teaching me your language? You can focus on Jake for a while and I can get a head start on Na'vi 101."

She looks approving, "Mo'at is the most patient instructor; you may ask her." She pointed toward a canopy about 500 yards away. "She is probably there."

Claire nodded and walked toward it. She was almost there when she noticed a tree hanging with luminescent white tendrils hanging down. She looked over curiously and changed her direction. She looked around at the tree with awe for a couple minutes. She glanced back startled when an older woman's voice informed her, "This is the Tree of Voices. All our ancestors can be heard through it."

Claire seemed intrigued, "Like an eternal memory?"

Mo'at looked at her with respect, "You are wiser than you seem, Claire Bennett."

Claire gently brushes a hanging tendril to the side, "Let's just say, I'm older than I look."

Mo'at lifted her braid and it twisted around a tendril, "Show me who you are, Claire Bennett."

She looked at how the Tsahik how used her braid, so she followed suit. She watched it wrap up the length and a soft glow came from it. She let her memories flow into the connection as she felt amazed as a seemingly infinite number of voices filled her head and she listened to them for a few moments. She tensed slightly as a sudden flood of information about the language and culture of the Na'vi was dumped into her brain. There was a lot to take in, but the sensation only lasted several seconds.

She opened her eyes and removed her braid as she glanced at Mo'at with a scolding expression, "Now, I think that's cheating, don't you?"

Mo'at informed her, "Not many can handle such an education as what I have just given you, Claire Bennett. We have tried to give it to other Sky people, but Eywa does not allow them to learn all I have to offer."

Claire looked hesitant, "What makes you certain I am worthy to be offered such history?"

She replied earnestly, "Not presuming to feel worthy of it is the first step to being worthy. You have wisdom from many trials. It has taught you to respect things that others would take for granted." She concluded, "You have no need to be taught our ways now. You know them all. You are one of the people."

Claire looked reluctant, "Mo'at, that is a great honor, but I am one of the Sky People." She indicated her appearance, "My appearance is not theirs, but what I am inside is the same. That won't change."

Mo'at looked at her patiently, "You are definitely as stubborn as them. My decision is made, Claire Bennett. Your ceremony will be conducted at Nightfall. You will take your rightful place as a daughter of the Omticaya."

Claire nods at her, "Well, I suppose I should prepare."

Claire looked at Neytiri respectfully as the Na'vi finished covering her face with a white paint. Neytiri told her, "You must have made quite an impression on Mother. She takes this assigning very seriously."

Claire replies, "I hope I can live up to this honor."

Neytiri answers warmly, "The majority who are given this honor often are up to it." She stood and pointed toward the door. "Your second birth awaits you."

She stood and followed Neytiri to the entrance of Hometree. She walked up proudly to the group and took a place in front of Eytukan and Mo'at. Mo'at spoke for everyone to hear, "Tonight we welcome a new daughter to our people. May Eywa smile upon her. Let her walk among us as one of the people."

Claire smiled overwhelmed as the villagers formed a circle around her with their hands all connected in unity.


	4. Chapter 4

One month later.

Claire ran hurriedly through the trees and ducked into some tall grass smiling. She exhaled excited until a group of younger kids came into view. She ducked lower in the grass and shut her mouth tightly. She yelped aloud excitedly as hands grabbed her from behind. She turned around and smiled pleasantly at two other kids beamed up at her and she laughed, "_You two are so good at this game_!"

They giggled at her, "_It's the only game from the Sky People that Mo'at and Eytukan will allow us to play. We love it_."

Claire smoother the girls hair, "_Well, it is one of the least violent games_." She looked over as Ninat rode up to them. She nodded to her friend, "_I see you_." She suggested, "_Why don't we get Ninat to play with us? She can look for us!_"

The kids looked eagerly at the singer, "_Yeah! Play with us, Ninat_!"

She glared briefly at Claire who shrugged, "_Okay! One game though. Claire still needs to tell me some of her favorite songs_."

Claire nods, "_Even though I realized that our best singers couldn't compare with even the worst Na'vi singer_." She began to declare the game started when she heard a motor approaching them. She grew worried, "_Ninat, do you hear that_?"

She turned with concern, "_Yes. What is it_?"

Claire hurried to where she had placed her bow and picked it up hurriedly, "_It sounds like a plane_." She glanced over as the noise died down. She relaxed slightly but kept her bow at the ready, "_Ninat, let's head back to Hometree. I can get the children home on Nathan. _"

The singer nodded and gestured to the children, "_Let's stay quiet and head home. The time for games is over_."

The group started walking until Claire heard a branch snap somewhere in front of them. She put her hand out to stop the group. She looked over and grew alarmed when she saw the muzzle of a rifle peek out of some bushes pointed at Ninat and the children.

She whispered urgently, "_Ninat, on the ground; all of you_!" They ducked down quickly before a spray of gunfire riddled the ground around them. She hissed angrily at the air before sending a series of fierce screeching noises into the air. She smirked to herself as she heard Nathan give an answering bay of his own. She glanced toward the group to check on them and was satisfied that they were unharmed.

She gestured for Ninat to stay down and she crawled quickly toward a tree. She stood up and readied an arrow swiftly. She closed her eyes and listened to Nathan's cries for a few moments. She straightened quickly before coming out from her cover and sending the arrow sailing low through the jungle brush. She smirked proudly as a cry of pain echoed through the jungle. She shouldered her bow and sprinted through the forest. She drew her knife and leapt up to a man clutching the arrow in his shoulder. She bared her teeth angrily and brought the knife up menacingly. She hissed as she heard a gun safety click off and a woman warned firmly, "Drop the knife or you will force me to put one between your eyes."

Claire looked over sharply in defiance before she saw the woman. She tilted her head in disbelief and put on a demanding expression, "Are you the one who ordered this one to shoot at us?"

The woman's eyes flashed with recognition, but she quickly adopted a firm expression, "I am his superior, yes."

Claire pulled out the arrow roughly and pointed to the helicopter, "You will return to your steel bird. I have words for your leader." He glared and she snarled menacingly, "I will not ask twice."

The man glared and eyed the pilot questioningly, "Go. No need to cause any problems."

Claire stalked forward and disarmed the woman and pushed her forward with the arrow. She walked them out of sight and the woman scoffed tensely, "Dang, Bennett, when Sully said you had really embraced the culture, I guess he wasn't bluffing."

She gave the gun back to Trudy and retorted, "Yeah, he was accurate." She looked sternly at the pilot, "Trudy, what are you guys doing? You're lucky I found you! Anyone else would have killed you in a heartbeat and wouldn't give it a second thought!"

She nodded thankfully, "And I appreciate that, believe me."

Claire bared her teeth angrily, "He opened fire on children, Trudy! That's a little more than collateral damage, don't you think!" Trudy looked unbelieving as Ninat and the kids came up fearfully. "I know the military have reasons to be on guard out here, but sometimes I think they're just on the warpath."

Trudy shook her head, "Claire, you have to believe me, I didn't order him to shoot anyone! I wouldn't put innocents in harms way."

She scoffs, "Well, apparently your fellows aren't so careful." She softened and told her, "You're going to leave for now. I will explain to Eytukan that this was out of your control, but I suggest you tread lightly around here." She pointed to the helicopter, "And if your triggerman so much as glares at my people, I won't be so merciful the next time."

Trudy nodded and observed, "You're definitely into the culture. It suits you."

Claire comments, "I think you'd take to it pretty quickly too. I would love to see you chose an ikran."

She chuckles, "I've already get my own bird. Wouldn't fly anything but her."

Claire starts to walk away, "But can she know what you thinking?" She stopped and turned back. "Oh, I almost forgot. I don't want you in hot water with your superiors." She drew her knife again and warned, "This is gonna hurt."

She cuts swiftly at Trudy's shoulder and the pilot grunted in alarm. She groaned as she grabbed her shoulder which started bleeding. She gave Claire an aggravated look, "What was that for?"

She shrugged, "You have to cover our conversation. You fought with a Na'vi and got away."

The pilot smirked at her, "You'd make one hell of a commander. Catch you later."

Ninat walked over to her and asked cautiously, "_Is everything okay_?"

She nodded, "_Yes. Just catching up with a friend_."

Ninat watched as the helicopter took off and headed east. "_Are you certain she will not reveal us to the other Sky People_?"

Claire nodded with assurance, "_Yes. She's trustworthy enough, for a marine_." She climbed onto Nathan and promised, "_I will explain this incident to Eytukan personally with complete honesty. If they feel I should be reproved, I will understand their decision_."

"_I will vouch for you_."

Claire nods her thanks and tells her, "_I'll watch you from the sky. I want to ensure the children get back safely_."

Claire lay in her hammock staring up at the stars. She smiled amazed as she counted them in her head. She watched the night sky peacefully for a few minutes until a voice asked softly, "_Father told me you encountered some Sky People earlier this afternoon_."

She didn't look at Neytiri but responded, "_I did. He had tried shooting at us, but I stopped him before the children were harmed_."

"_Ninat claimed you spoke to one of them_."

She sighed and glanced over, "_I know I only met her one time, but she has a kind heart. I trust her to not reveal us to the Sky People_."

Neytiri looked honest, "_You do not need to clarify your actions, Claire_."

She replied earnestly, "_But I choose to. I wish to be honest to the Omticaya. You are my family, and I am open with family_."

Neytiri looked approving, "_You always have been truthful_."

Claire smiled, "_Thanks for that. How is Jake's training coming_?"

She replied, "_He is doing well. He is ready to choose his own ikran tomorrow_."

Claire commented, "_Well, that's faster than I expected; I though he wouldn't be ready for another few weeks._"

She said warmly, "_He has really strived to embrace our ways. He is learning quite well_."

Claire noted the tone Neytiri used and looked over knowingly, "_Now that tone is interesting. You sound fond of him_." Neytiri looked nervously at her and Claire could swear she was blushing. She sat up and looked at her teasingly, "_Is that a blush, Neytiri? Are you a little taken with the Marine_?"

Neytiri looked warningly at her, "_I do not think you need to mention things like that_!"

"_You are taken with him_!" She whispered conspiratorially, "_How long_?" She noticed her friends anxiety, "_Come on, I can keep a secret_."

She said quietly, "_I've noticed it for a few days now_." She looked beseeching, "_You must tell no one! I have a duty to my people, and I will honor it_."

"_I promise on Eywa; I will keep your trust_." She lay down and was silent for a minute. Her eyes got a teasing look and she asked roguishly, "_He is kinda cute with that loin cloth, isn't he_?"

Neytiri opened her mouth in amused horror, "_Claire Bennett, that's enough_!"

She put her hands up in surrender, "_Hey, I was just pointing out his body is getting more toned as of late_!" She smiled as Neytiri slapped her warningly with her bow.

Claire soared through the sky, following Neytiri and Seze toward the mountains high above the ground. She banked right as Neytiri slowed her flight and landed on a cliff next to a waterfall. She brought Nathan to a stop and landed near Seze. Nathan yowled contented and she gave a sincere smile, "_Yeah, you like being home with your kind, don't ya, big guy_?" Nathan looked toward Seze and gave a soft screech, which the other ikran gave a high barking sound and flapped her wings quickly several times. Claire smirked, "_Easy, boy. She's a little old for you_."

She climbed off and walked up to the group on the ground. While she left him there, a white seed floating down and landed on Nathan.

Claire nodded to Tsu'tey when she went over, "_I see you_."

The hunter nodded respectfully and Neytiri greeted him in kind. Claire looked over Jake and the other Na'vi hunters, one male and female. Tsu'tey glanced toward Jake and looked derisively at him, "Jakesully will go first."

Claire looked cautiously at Jake who sighed tiredly and walked forward to the edge of the cliff. He handed back his bow and Tsu'tey took it impatiently. Neytiri gave her intended a mild look of rebuke following Jake out onto the narrow walkway. Claire didn't pay too much attention to her instructions but simply watched the sky, impressed by the seemingly limitless number of ikran. She headed back toward Nathan intending to take flight alongside the wild ones. She stopped short when she saw Nathan turn around and take off on his own, blowing the seed toward Claire softly.

She looked confused as the seed floated past and she called out to him. He ignored her and she soon lost track of where he was. She then remembered that Neytiri said that the ikrans choose their riders. She seemed puzzled but concluded that he had not actually chosen her. She turned toward Neytiri who had walked back to Seze. She asked quickly, "_Neytiri, did you have to fight Seze before she chose you_?"

"_Yes. It is their way_."

She smirked and replied, "_I guess I way to work for mine. Nathan never chose me_."

Neytiri looked proud and glanced toward their resting area. "_Then go find your true one_."

Claire took the restraining rope from her and walked with purpose toward the ikran nests. She moved cautiously through the group of ikrans ignoring their screeches. She looked them over carefully, gazing into their eyes attentively. She locked eyes with one across the clearing and stopped. It was significantly larger than Nathan had been with a similar color pattern. She looked at it intently and it growled out loud. She felt a thrill that she hadn't had when she linked the last time. She bared her teeth and gave a commanding hiss. Her heartbeat jumped when the ikran hissed back at her.

She didn't hesitate as she charged forward and leapt over it as it lunged forward to bite at her. She swung the rope down and clamped the mouth closed firmly. She climbed onto her conquest and held on tightly as it jumped wildly attempting to throw her off. She grits her teeth and grabbed for its rein and her braid. She pulled both together quickly and watched the tendrils loop around each other. She said firmly, "_That's enough! You've proven yourself_!"

The ikrans pupil contracted and expanded again. She instantly calmed down and climbed gracefully to her talons. Claire closed her eyes briefly before she inhaled deeply and looked toward the other hunters and a second, was airborne and approaching them rapidly. She hollered excitedly as she came close to Neytiri who looked impressed with her success.

Claire smiles and goes into a dive toward Jake's ikran, before pulling up suddenly causing him to lose control briefly and glaring up at her. He retaliates by circling around and chasing her around the mountains. She lets him get close enough to hear her and she shouts, "_You've got to do better than that_!" She leans forward and the ikran surges ahead in a burst of speed, leaving him in the dust.


	5. Chapter 5

A man glanced over a schedule and pointed at a time slot. He looked at it and nodded slightly before pressing an intercom, "Professor, the one month period has arrived. How do you want us to proceed?"

"Send an unmanned drone with a radio to her. She'll know how to use it. When she makes contact with you, inform me immediately. I will speak with her myself."

"Yes, sir."

Neytiri, Peyral and Tsu'tey walked cautiously through the forest with their bows at the ready. Peyral asked warily, "_I know she wants to make sure we trust her, but this hardly seems fair. She is one person; why would she want three warriors hunting her_?"

Neytiri offered, "_As you have likely seen from your sparring with her, she does have advantages over us. Without constant training, she feels she could prove unworthy to be viewed as a true Na'vi_."

Tsu'tey sounded approvingly, "_I admire her spirit. She does not want to be viewed as better than us. It takes courage to admit you need instruction._"

Peyral put up her hand to silence them. She tilted her head searchingly and glanced to a group of trees about 70 yards away. She seemed puzzled, "_I taught she had learned better_." She sighed as she pulled the arrow back and it sailed through the air. A moment later, they walked forward and stopped in surprise.

Tsu'tey narrowed his eyes as he reached for the arrow, which was stuck in a tall tree limb wrapped in a blue sheet. He smirked at Peyral, "_Maybe she did_."

Peyral glanced around attentively, "_She would be nearby. You never let your quarry out of your sight_."

Neytiri looked around into the trees, "_She favors Tirey Makto; she could be hiding in the trees."_

Peyral shook her head, "_She'd know we would expect that. She would have sent Tirey to distract us already_."

Tsu'tey was edgy with eagerness, "_Where is she_?" A second later, he ducked out of the way of an incoming arrow. "_Behind us_!"

The three hunters turned and sent a barrage of arrows sailing rapidly into the trees. They stopped and walked forward cautiously. Neytiri advised, "_Be on guard, all_." She was walking carefully and suddenly felt a tension against her ankle.

She looked down puzzled and saw a green vine pulled forward from her foot. She barely had time to react before Tsu'tey and Peyral cried in warning, "_Above you_!" She glanced up as a large net fell over her; four heavy rocks attached to the four corners that she quickly discovered were very effective at restraining her. Tsu'tey and Peyral went on alert when Neytiri was pinned. They looked around, their senses on alert to pick up anything.

The ground behind them shifted suddenly as Claire up at them with an arrow in one hand and her knife in the other. She pressed one each up to the hunter's throats and stated, "_I bested you. You're both dead_." She relaxed and lowered her weapons, "_Did you forget what I told you, Peyral_?"

The huntress looked annoyed, "_That the Sky People do not always fight in person. They employ deviousness to eliminate their foes_."

Claire nodded and indicated Neytiri's snare, "_And while I was more benevolent, this trap could have been set with an explosive device or a blade designed to kill the victim, not restrain them_." She cut the new with her knife and lifted it up to allow Neytiri to get free.

She looked somewhat bothered, "_You laid a trap for me_."

Claire shrugged, "_I actually put it for Tsu'tey. I wanted to return the favor for knocking me off of Tirey last week_."

He scoffed amused, "_You were challenging me to test your skill, Claire. I merely obliged you_."

She looked playfully unconvinced, "_Right_." She walked over to a tree and pulled her bow out from some bushes, "_And for the arrow I fooled you with, I rigged the arrow to remain drawn until a lemur climbed up the tree. Perfect distraction to sneak up on you_."

They started walking toward Hometree when a loud roar was heard from the jungle not far from them. They all tensed and Claire asked concerned, "_Okay, that is one cry I've never heard in this area. What is that_?"

Tsu'tey said worriedly, "_It is a Pxi Kinam; a powerful predator that is usually close to the coastal regions_."

Claire swallowed, "_Well, let's go before it finds us_." The group starts running hurriedly toward their ikrans. Claire stops shortly when another growl comes at an even closer area than before. "_Let's move, people_!"

She resumes running but jerks to a halt as a massively built leopard like beast streaks out of the foliage between her and the three hunters. She stops in fear as the animal growls challengingly at the group. She exhales to calm herself, "_Okay, guys; what is the way to deal with this guy_?"

Neytiri answered with a panicked tone, "_No one that came across the pxi kinam has ever survived_."

She chuckles uneasily, "_Great_." She whimpers in terror as she risks a look at its feet, which are essentially razor sharp claws, "_I know I heal quick, guys, but even those little claws could kill me; and I really don't want to die_!" Tsu'tey hisses slightly, drawing an answering screech from the large creature. Claire tells them urgently, "_Don't provoke it, Tsu'tey_!" She closes her eyes and draws her knife.

Peyral sees the action and looks scared, "_Claire, don't be foolish_!"

She reasons, "_Peyral, the way I see it, Tsu'tey and Neytiri are needed by the clan, and you're the best hunter in the village. I'm just a girl who was dropped on an alien planet by Eywa knows who. You're needed here, I'm not_!"

Peyral growls in determination and runs breakneck speed in a wide circle trying to reach Claire. Claire shouts in fear as the pxi kinam roars angrily and moves into her path. The huntress stops quickly, prepared to defend herself. Neytiri moves forward through the gap the creature opened and stops when it blocks her attempt as well.

Tsu'tey looks curious, "_Wait_!" He commented, "_Its behavior is different. It is not attacking_."

Neytiri hisses edgily, "_It will, there is no doubt_!"

He shakes his head, "_Peyral, Neytiri, try to walk over to Claire_."

Claire scoffs in fury, "_Tsu'tey, are you insane? It'll kill them if they move_!"

He repeated firmly, "_Go to Claire_!" They exchange a glance and try to walk over. The two stop puzzled as the pxi kinam growls warningly and moves to stand directly in front of Claire.

Claire looks perplexed now, "_What? Is it protecting me_?"

Neytiri thinks for a minute and surmises, "_It could be. Now as we said, we know little of the pxi kinam as all who try to bond with it is fatally wounded_."

Peyral seems taken aback, "_But we are her friends; she doesn't need protection from us_."

Claire gets a look of understanding, "_It thinks you were attacking me. Eywa might have intended this animal to prevent any kind of unfair attacks. But it can't comprehend training from actual danger_." She exhales calmly and walks forward carefully, "_I'm going to tsaheylu with it_." She reaches for the dreadlocks and slowly separated them until she found the one she needed. She froze briefly as the pxi kinam bristles its fur.

She bit her lip and grabbed for her braid, "_Here goes nothing_." She held it next to the tendrils and looked anxious as nothing happened. She was ready to give up when the tendrils slowly began moving together. After a few moments, the connection was complete and the large feline howled protectively and nudged Claire with its shoulder. She gave a nervous chuckle and gently reached for its mane.

She announced, "_Its okay now. It's under control. Eywa sent her to me purposely. As Mo'at considered me worthy to become one of the people so readily, she decided I was worthy to be the first to accept a pxi kinam. Their bond is even rarer to make._" She looked proudly at Peyral, "_Only guardians and proven warriors are selected for this honor. Eywa wants you to select one as well."_

The huntress looked elated, "_I will gladly accept such an honor from the Great Mother. How shall I claim such a privilege_?"

Claire answers, "_You can go to the coast time and claim her. She is waiting for you now_." She gestures to her own, "_Come on, I'll give you a ride there now_." She tells Neytiri and Tsu'tey, "_We will meet you back at Hometree_." Peyral climbs onto the back with Claire and the blonde Na'vi yells commandingly prompting the pxi kinam to rush forward into the jungle.

They travel for several minutes until they clear the trees lines and walk onto a sandy beach. Claire looks awed and tense at the dozens of pxi kinam lounging on the beach. She says cautiously, "_Eywa has given you one, but I am unsure which is yours. Since mine tried to protect me, your will likely do likewise. Step off and begin walking. Trust that your chosen one will not let you be harmed_."

Peyral nodded and climbed off swiftly. She walked forward among the many felines and kept her face even as some rose at her presence and growled menacingly at her. She stopped in the middle of the beach as waited. She waited a couple minutes and she shouted to Claire, "_I do not understand. They are not attacking_."

Claire looked puzzled herself before getting an idea. Her face darkened and she dug her leg into her mount. It bellowed in anger and surged forward. Claire locked her attention on Peyral who paled in terror. She took several steps back before turning and breaking into a run. She glanced back frightened as Claire came with striking distance of her. She screamed panicked as the animal leapt into the air and reached for her. She gasped in surprise as she saw motion from the corner of her eye and her chaser howled in surprise as another pxi kinam tackled it to the floor.

Peyral looked around as Claire quickly rose from the ground and feinted at the other beast. She realized then what Claire had been up to; she had provoked the animal to defend its chosen rider. Claire made a brief act of trying to get at Peyral again before making her pxi kinam lie down and looked submissive to the guardian. The mount growled warningly and moved over close to Peyral. The huntress wasted no time in making the bond and climbing to the pxi kinam. She took a moment to get used to her special mount and then shoot a look at Claire, "_You're going to pay for that little stunt, Claire_."

Her friend smiled sincerely, "_I'm looking forward to it_." She turned her ride toward the trees and challenged, "_Come on. Race ya to Hometree_." She took off at a run and the huntress smiled at the challenge before hurrying after her.

Mo'at was sitting by the Tree of Voices mediating. She opened her eyes when she felt a pounding in the ground. She looked around alarmed as it steadily increased. She rose to her feet and took a cautious step forward. Her eyes widened in fear when two pxi kinam came charging through the trees toward Hometree. She grew stunned when she saw Claire and Peyral riding the massive creatures. Claire shouted as she rode past, "_Good evening, Mo'at_!"

She watched them disappear in the trees and stood there surprised for a few moments. She shook her head and started toward them.

Claire leapt her pxi kinam over a large fallen tree and skidded to a halt to avoid trampling a group of Na'vi resting in some shade. She looked anxious at the scared group, "_Sorry. She likes running. She doesn't like to stop when she's going full throttle_."

Peyral and hers trots slowly toward them, "_You had a head start_."

Claire looked mock scolding, "_Come on, don't be a sore loser. Mine's got the better engine_." She thumped her chest, "_If she were a car, she'd have a hemi for sure_."

Mo'at suddenly interrupted in a stern tone, "_Claire! Peyral! What is going through your head? You were acting recklessly on sacred ground! You both should know better_!"

Claire grew serious, "_Forgive me, Tsahik. I was caught up in the moment. The fault is my own_."

Peyral looked at her considerately, "_Do not cast all the blame on her, Tsahik. I let myself get carried away as we_ll." She glanced at Claire resolutely, "_We both share the fault_."

Claire nodded, "_We will be more mindful in the future_."

Mo'at nodded and looked intrigued, "_How did you come to bond with pxi kinam? This has never been done in our history_."

Claire answered mildly, "_Eywa assigned them to us. Their kind will now be offered by the Great Mother for our protection."_

Mo'at looked at her skeptically, "_Did she_?" She sounded reproving, "_I do not believe you are assigned to determine the will of Eywa_."

She hung her head respectfully, "_No, I am not_."

Mo'at walked forward and laid her hand on the animal and looked it in the eye. The creature gave a mild growl at the attention. The Tsahik held out her hand expectantly to Claire who separated her braid and handed it to Mo'at. She bonded and waited for a minute. She then answered, "_Well, Claire Bennett, you are correct. The Pxi Kinam is assigned to hunters and guardians from this point on. You have been given a great honor_."

Claire nodded, "_One that I will cherish_." She suddenly yawned, "_But for now, I should get some rest. It has been a long day_."


	6. Chapter 6

Claire sighed as she woke up and rolled over in her hammock. She opened her eyes and let them get used to the light. Her attention was drawn to something directly in front of her and she yelped in alarm. She calmed down and glanced at an unmanned drone of some kind. She carefully waved her hand in front in it. The drone reacted to the motion and Claire noticed a display appear on its side. An electronic voice intoned, "State identification."

She looked puzzled, "What?"

The machine announced after a moment, "Invalid response. Please state identification."

Claire said uncertain, "Claire Bennett?"

The machine made some clicking noises, "Identify confirmed." A sliding door opened at the front and Claire glanced down to see a two way radio. She reached and cautiously took it. "Set to frequency 4." The door slide shut as the machine turned and flew off.

Claire felt apprehensive as she scrolled the dial to number four and she pushed the call button, "Hello? What is all this?"

A man's voice replied, "Good morning, Ms. Bennett. How are you today?"

She looked irritated, "Why don't you skip the small talk and tell me what's going on?"

"Very well. I am trying to see how you are dealing with your new life as a Na'vi. I am not positive that you would be able to make the transition. I am calling to determine if you have or not."

She looked tense and exhaled slowly, "You're the one who attacked me aren't you? You kidnapped me; you experimented on me!"

The man sounded calm which made Claire even more irate, "Yes, but what's done is done."

She hissed at the radio furiously, "You don't even care, do you? All I am is a twisted experiment for you and the government!"

"Yes. We wanted to know how a human could cope in an environment that currently needs a mediator to cooperate with the natives. My sensors indicate that you have been regularly associating with the natives. Have they accepted you, or are you a prisoner?"

Claire looked troubled, "You've been tracking me?" She looked scared and turned off the radio hastily. She left it in the hammock and climbed onto the tree branch. She looked around at the sleeping men and women. She said quietly, "It's not safe for them if I'm here."

She climbed hurriedly up the tree and gave a calling howl. A moment later, Tirey came down quickly and called pleasantly at her. She didn't return his greeting with her usual warmth as she walked forward determined and climbed onto her mount. She looked back as Peryal's curious voice shouted to her, "_Claire, why are you up so early? Where are you going_?"

She shook her head as she answered in English, "Away from here." She stated distantly, "I never belonged here. I'm not Na'vi. I never will be." She turned and took off into the jungle ignoring her friend's pleas to return.

Jake returned to his Avatar and tensed when he awoke to Ninat and Peyral looking at him angrily, "What have you been telling Claire?"

He smirked, "Nothing! I just made a joke about her hair." He tensed when Peyral glared and pulled out an arrow, "Whoa!" He put his hand up to stop her, "Take it easy, will you? I didn't say anything to Claire! I swear!"

Ninat sighed, "You swear on Eywa?"

He quickly agreed, "Yes. I swear on Eywa, I didn't say anything to Claire!" Peyral hissed threateningly but returned her arrow to its quiver as Jake asked worried, "What's going on?"

Peyral seemed distraught, "Claire was up before dawn, which as you know, is not typical for her."

He nods, "Yeah, she usually sleeps in."

The huntress continued, "She left on Tirey Makto. She was cold to me; she said that her being here was a mistake and she would never be Na'vi."

Jake looked troubled, "That doesn't sound like her. She always says she was happier here than on Earth."

Ninat commented, "Well, something has changed. We do not know how to reach her, but you are one of the Sky People. We figure that you may be able to reach her."

Jake stood up and sighed, "I'll give it a try, but you're her friends."

Peyral looked somewhat hurt, "Apparently our friendship was not enough to keep her in her home. We seek your help, Jakesully. Please bring our sister home."

He nodded, "Okay." He followed them up the tree as he asked, "Which direction did she leave?"

Peyral commented, "She went east toward the Sky People's camp." She paused when Jake turned to the branch where Claire slept, "Jakesully, she is not sleeping, she has left Hometree."

He chuckled, "Well, you asked me to help because I'm one of the Sky People. And a female sky person usually has secrets in her bedroom."

Ninat looked outraged, "You are going to spy on our sister?"

Jake nodded as she glanced toward her hammock. He looked around and pointed, "I don't think that is something she uses."

The two women looked over and tiled their heads curiously, "What is it?"

Jake reached down and picked it up, "We call it a two way radio; it allows us to talk to someone over a few miles."

Peyral asked edgily, "Could this have upset her enough to leave?"

He shook his head, "No. But the person she spoke to could have said something to rattle her cage." He thought for a minute, "Grace has a tracing computer at her base. I can use that to see where this radio is transmitting to and find out who was talking to her."

Trudy was doing a check on her helicopter when she saw a shadow fall over her for a moment. She looked back and paled in fear as she saw three banshees soaring down toward the camp; as she squinted against the sun she saw three Na'vi riders. "CRAP!" She bolted for the airlock and slammed the door shut and locked it securely. She turned to Grace and Norm, "We got trouble! Three Na'vi are outside! I think we're being attacked!"

Grace looked panicked but tried to calm them down, "Look, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. They probably are just patrolling the area."

Trudy asked testily, "You really want to stick around and check? I saw we call the base and send a second chopper to scare them off!" The three of them flinched when the cabin shook slightly. Trudy nervously pulled her pistol and loaded a shot, "You gonna let me make that call?"

Grace thought for a moment and sighed, "Call them."

Trudy walked toward the end of the trailer and nearly jumped to the ceiling when Jake's tube opened suddenly. "Jeez!" She glared at the marine, "Sully I almost shot you!"

He looked apologetic, "Yeah, sorry to barge in again so soon." He pulled his legs over the edge and moved back into his wheel chair. "Peyral and Ninat are with me. We're looking for Claire." He pulled out three more air masks and handed them to Grace and Norm, "Can you come with me and talk to them? They don't know about my legs; you can assure them it's me."

Grace rolled her eyes as she pulled on the mask, "Great. Now I have play diplomat."

The group exited the trailer and looked uneasy at the natives who were standing guard of Jake's avatar. Ninat glanced over when the airlock opened and she warned, "_Peyral! They are coming out_."

The huntress aimed a bow at them as they slowly walked up to them, "_Where is Jakesully? He said the one named Augustine could locate our lost sister_!"

Grace answered, "_I am Grace Augustine_." She pointed to Jake, "_Jake is right here_."

The two women looked at him and the wheelchair. Ninat walked to him curiously and pushed against his leg testing it. "What is this thing you sit in, Jakesully?"

He replied, "I was injured back on my planet. My legs don't work. I use this wheelchair to move around."

Peyral began laughing, "You cannot walk unless you possess another beings body?"

He glared, "Look, we can all get a laugh at the expense of the cripple, or we can try to find Claire. It's up to you."

She glared back and hissed, "_Thin-skinned alien_." She bent down and grabbed the radio from Sully's body. "This was in Claire's home. Jakesully says you have a way to find the other one."

Trudy reached for it gently and looked it over. "Well, the chopper's got a transmitter, but it would fry something like this."

Jake turned to Grace, "You've got an older tracking system in the trailer that you received from the military. It might be compatible with this."

She shrugged, "It's possible. But that thing was designed to piggyback those waves, not trace them. And if the signal is encrypted, I wouldn't have a clue how to do it."

Norm asked calmly, "Have you considered turning it on and talking to the guy on the other end?"

Trudy and Grace gave Jake an inquiring look to which he looked uncomfortable, "I didn't think about that."

Trudy rolled her eyes and turned the radio on, "This is Trudy Chacon. I'm a friend of Claire's and we want to know why you gave her this radio."

A man answered, "We wanted to know if she had been accepted by the natives. We needed an unbiased person who could observe them in their natural habitat."

Grace looked appalled, "You brought her here without her consent?"

"That is the nature of my experiment; to test if a lone human could thrive in this environment."

Peyral shouted threateningly at the radio, "Tell us where you have taken our sister, and we will forget your invasion on our home."

"I haven't taken Claire anywhere. She's heading for the coastal region now."

Jake said knowingly, "You can track her."

"Yes. And we are curious to see what she will do."

Trudy spat disgusted, "She's not some lab rat you can toy with; she's a human being." She noted the expressions from Ninat and Peyral, "Well, she's a Na'vi now, and she doesn't deserve to be spied on against her will."

"I will continue to observe Miss Bennett until I have completed my findings. You cannot force me to do anything." Trudy growled angrily as she threw the radio into the jungle. She looked up at the two natives, "You want to find her. I'm in. Claire's my friend too, and I'm not going to let some stuck up rich guy tear her life apart."

Peyral looked approving, "You will ride with me to seek out this 'stuck up rich guy.' Ninat and Jake will go find Claire at the coast."

Trudy headed for her chopper, "No offense, but I'm not too comfortable riding shotgun. I'll follow you in my own bird; besides, we may need firepower."

Peyral glanced distastefully at it, "Very well, you may take your metal bird." She headed for her ikran.

Jake stopped her, "Peyral, wait." The huntress stopped and looked back at him sternly and he suggested, "Why not take the ground and give Trudy the aerial view? The ikran is faster, but they can't detect structures like the sonar can."

The huntress looked smug, "I knew you would start thinking like a hunter eventually." She looked excited, "_This will be my first hunt on Kinao_." She sprinted to a tree and with amazing agility, scaled it within seconds. She reached for a horn on her waist and gave a long bellow. After a few moments, a loud roar was heard and Kinao barreled toward the huntress and screeched proudly.

Grace and Norm were awed by the creature and Grace asked, "You were able to tame a Leopardix! I didn't think they let themselves be ridden?"

The huntress answered with reverence, "We have Claire to thank for this honor. Eywa assigned them because of her bravery."

Trudy's chopper lifted off and she waved to Peyral before tossing her a second radio. The huntress looked unsure what to think, but Trudy's voice came through on it, "I'll be your eyes in the sky for now since you're riding on the ground. Let's go find the tool that disturbed your sister."

The huntress nodded and jumped onto Kinao. She reared it up and then took off in a dash into the jungle.

Trudy's chopper headed after her as Jake moved to go into the trailer, "I'll be right back, Ninat."

The singer stopped him with a stern look, "I did not want to have Peyral to hear this, but I know that you have spoken of your governments performing inhumane things on your animals and your own kind. I want to hear from you directly that you did not know of this!"

He looked at her and said sincerely, "I did not know, Ninat. Claire's arrival was unusual, and this certainly clears a few things up. But I swear on Eywa that I would have let her know. She's just a kid; she doesn't deserve something like this."

The singer nodded, "Very well. If I find otherwise, I will let Peyral know, and she will not take it lightly."

He swallowed and nodded, "Duly noted." He headed into trailer and a minute later, his Na'vi body stirred and climbed to its feet. "Let's go find Claire." He climbed to his ikran and took off heading for the coast.

Claire landed on an island and climbed off Tirey. She waded into the shallow water and brought her hands to the top of her head. She closed her eyes and started pressing carefully on her skin. She worked her way down her body over the next several minutes before she stopped at her stomach. She pressed again and felt a small bump in her skin. She looked down and pulled her knife as sliced into her stomach and pushed it under the skin to prevent it from healing. She whimpered in pain as she reached around with her free hand and getting a hold on the metal tracking chip. She grunted loudly as she ripped the device out swiftly. She glared down at the offensive object and ran it through the water rinsing the blood from the object.

She returned her knife to her sheath and glanced down to ensure her skin healed itself. She knelt down letting the water wash away the blood on her stomach and she walked back to the shore. She looked the GPS tracker over carefully and she sighed dejectedly. She tossed it aside and looked at Tirey sadly before walking away toward the jungle. She glanced up to see two ikrans flew overhead and headed down to her. She gave an indifferent look as Ninat and Jake landed and walked toward her. Jake spoke up, "Come on back to Hometree, Claire. Your family wants you back."

She looked at them callously, "My family? My family died over 70 years ago on Earth. On Earth, I was just a face in the crowd who no one cared about, and here, I'm nothing but an experiment that has me satisfying some government agenda."

Ninat objected, "You are one of the people, Claire! You have fought your own ikran; you have been reborn as an Omticaya!"

She scoffs and pulls her knife and drags it across her forearm, "I am not one of you!" As it healed she showed it forcefully as she demanded, "Look at it! Can your people do this? You fight to protect yourselves because you know how precious life is! I do not have that restriction! And the pathetic thing is that I never wanted to be this way! I wanted to be able to die like my parents! Like my uncle and step brother did! But I never can!"

Ninat looked hurt as she tried to talk to Claire, "But you have a new family! I, Peyral, Neytiri and countless more at Hometree all view you as one of us!" She walked closer to her with assurance, "You are a Na'vi to those who are alive here! That will not change, regardless of your uniqueness as human!"

Jake scoffed and commented, "Ninat, you're wasting your breath. She ain't gonna listen." He looked at Claire disappointed, "You've always told me I need to grow up, show some maturity. I've seen you tackle this way of life without so much as flinching, but one person brings up your old life, and you cave with a fight."

She glared, "I know that these people won't stop until they get what their want." She pointed toward Ninat and said assuredly, "They would slaughter every one of the Na'vi to get to me, and I won't let that happen! They are better off if I am farther away from them."

Jake scoffed, "I may be immature, Bennett, but I never had you pegged for the kind of person who runs from trouble. But I guess I was wrong."

She looked at him menacingly, "I'm not a coward, Sully! You don't know me if you think I am!"

He walked toward her and pushed, "I don't know you. But right now, I see a scared little kid who wants to run away from the problem instead of meeting it face on."

Ninat gasped in shock as Claire let loose a blindingly fast blow to Jake's jaw, sending the marine sprawling to the ground. She hissed at him harshly, "_I am not a coward, Sully! I have taken strength from the people and added it to my own_!"

He pushed himself to his elbows and wiped the blood from his lip. He sighed, "I have no idea what you just said. I don't speak Na'vi very well."

She stopped surprised, "I was speaking in Na'vi?" She titled her head, "I didn't even realize it."

Jake got to his feet, "I don't think that Grace begins speaking Na'vi when she goes off like that." He shrugged, "Only someone who is Na'vi would."

Claire still looked unsure, "I don't want to put them in unnecessary danger, Jake."

He gives her a positive look, "That might be why Eywa assigned you as a guardian."

Claire smiled lightly, "She did, didn't she?" She comments positively, "Sully, maybe you aren't such a skxawng after all."

He rolls his eyes and winced as he felt his jaw, "And you're stronger than you look." He points to Tirey, "Let's go find Trudy and Peyral. They're out looking for where your mystery man is."

"Okay." She nods, "That's good, because I want some answers myself." She calls to Tirey urgently and the ikran quickly comes in a flurry of wings. She climbs on swiftly, "Which way did they go?"

He replied, "They headed west for the dunes. If the person is there, I'm sure they've found it by now."

Trudy looked over her monitors and looked curiously at a structure about three miles away. She turned on her radio, "Peyral, I've got a possible location. I've spotted a bunker about three miles from here. It's not one of ours, so this could be the place."

Peyral's voice answered after a moment, "I will investigate the area."

Trudy nods, "Okay, but don't let your guard down. This guy probably isn't playing games."

"I will remain alert."

Peyral galloped through the jungle on Kinao and slowed when she came into a clearing. She stalked quietly through the bushes as she made a circle around the single building. She gently grabbed the radio and pressed the button, "I am at the building now, Chacon. It appears to be unguarded." She ducked down as the door opened and a man walked out on the steps. She stared in disbelief, "the man is suicidal. He has walked out without your breathing glass."

Peyral glanced up stunned when the man looked toward her and said calmly, "I know you're there. You can show yourself."

She hissed and put the radio down to draw an arrow and takes aim at the human. She gave a shout as she shot at him. The man didn't move save for a small hand gesture. Peyral looked awed as the arrow slowed in its path and eventually came to a complete stop before falling to the ground. The man looked sternly at her, "now that wasn't polite." His hand jerked up and Peyral gasped fearfully as she felt her body stiffen and rise from the ground a few inches.

Claire was flying toward the dunes when she glanced to the right. She looked disbelieving at the pillar of light shooting up from the ground. She turned and shouted, "Jake. Ninat. This way. We're not far from where the place."

Jake looked curiously at the event, "What is it?"

Claire sighed, "It's a radiation spike." She didn't clarify before increasing speed.

The three of them landed near the building and walked forward cautiously. Ninat glanced to the edge of the clearing and spoke concerned, "_Claire! Kinao is alone_!"

Claire glanced at the huntress' pxi and scowled, "Something's not right here." She told them firmly, "Both of you stay here." She urged, "I'll be fine."

She walked to the house and slowed cautiously as the door opened on its own. She steeled herself and walked in. She drew her knife and listened carefully for anything out of place. She stiffened as an all too familiar voice said with a false pleasantness, "Well, well, well. It's been far too long, Bennett."

She glared coldly ahead as she put her knife away. "That is has, Gray." She commented testily, "So, what? Did you finally get bored just living?"

Sylar stepped into view with a smirk, "Well, I discovered a new planet where a fresh start could be possible."

Claire scoffed, "With the Na'vi? They wouldn't let you into the village, let alone make you one of them! You've done all this for nothing!"

He looks at her and gestures to his face. "Not nothing, Claire. Notice anything missing that should be on a human, even one who can't die?"

She looked at him closer before it dawned on her. She looked panicked, "Peyral." She spoke fearfully, "You didn't?"

He scoffed at her concern, "Oh, please! I've been able to breathe since last year, when I killed an ikran, not a Na'vi. I just needed to see how the lungs were designed."

Claire demanded, "Where is Peyral?"

He sighed impatiently and gestured at the ceiling. He smiled cruelly, "I may not kill anymore, but I still get a kick from scaring people." Claire looked disgusted as she observed Peyral was pinned to the ceiling. The huntress looked absolutely terrified as Sylar grinned up at the trapped native, "it's all kinds of neat up there, isn't it?"

Peyral whimpered pleadingly, "Claire, help me."

Claire looked at Sylar coldly, "Let her go, Sylar. This is about me, not them."

He rolled his eyes, "You are no fun!" He waved his hand and Claire rushed forward to catch the huntress as she fell to the floor. He ordered, "Get out." Peyral looked at him with a fierce glare and he stared back, "You've served your purpose; now leave before I change my mind."

Claire put an arm on Peyral's shoulder firmly, "Peyral, go."

Her friend objected, "Claire…"

She urged, "Go." She sighed and quickly ran from the room. Claire sighed, "What do you want Sylar? Why are you doing this to me?"

He looked insulted, "To you? I'm doing this for you!"

She scoffed derisively, "For me!" She shouted, "You kidnapped me! You did who knows what to me in a lab before dumping me on an alien world to fend for myself!"

He shot back at her, "And that's what you wanted! To be independent; to not be a victim anymore, isn't that right?"

She stopped stunned, "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

He sighed, "You remember when I located you in the college? I used the ability form Lydia to see what it was you wanted. Only I saw so much than I told you that day. I guess that power piggybacked on the precognition because I saw you here on Pandora; a fierce strong person. I thought I was imagining it until I heard the first reports on the Na'vi 15 years ago. Then I knew what your destiny was. It was never on Earth as an ex cheerleader, Claire. It's here, as one of the Na'vi. This is where you're meant to be. But I knew you'd never trust me even if Peter did. So I stole a sample of Na'vi DNA and spent a few weeks learning how I could get it to combine with your ability. Once I did that, I took you and put you on the first transport I could afford."

Claire seemed skeptical, "So, you were trying to do me a favor?" She pauses for a minute, "Well, I have to admit, it definitely wasn't what I would expect from you. But why didn't you just tell me what you had in mind?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm still the same person, Claire. I think it would take more than 80 years for you to trust me, especially since I haven't seen you in all that time."

She looks at him a little less harshly, "Well, maybe I was too judgmental on you. If you can do something good for someone, maybe you're not so bad."

He gave a smug grin, "Oh, I'm bad, Bennett. Don't believe that I'm not."

She sighed, "Okay, what's the deal, then? You still use me as an experiment?"

He answers, "The experiment is over. You disproved my hypothesis."

"And what was that exactly?"

"That you can't go anywhere without being looked at like a freak. You were open about being human and having your abilities, but they still accepted you."

Claire looks thoughtful, "That's what families do."

He jeered, "And you're part of that family. Don't let it go to your head, Bennett. Could you turn off the power? It's doesn't need to stay on anymore." He made a motion with his hand and the door opened again. He glanced at her, "I'm done with this planet. See you around." In an instant, he was gone.

Claire went around turning the computers off and then walked out to the others. Peyral looked tense as she asked, "Where is the human?"

Claire replied, "He's gone. He won't be coming back again."

The huntress looked unsure, "You cannot be sure of that!"

Jake glanced around the area, "How'd he leave? He's only got the one exit and we were guarding it the whole time."

Claire stated vaguely, "He didn't need the door to leave. All that matters now is going home. He showed me that I have a home; and its here with all of you."

The two women looked relieved, "Well, that is good. We wouldn't turn you away for any reason."

Jake reached for the radio and called Trudy, "Chacon, stand down. Return to base camp. Everything is alright down here."

The pilot responded, "Is Claire alright?"

Claire smiled and called to be heard, "I'm fine, TC. You can rest easy tonight."

"Good to know it. I'm glad you're back."

Claire spoke to the three in front of her, "Let's go home."


End file.
